For What May Come
by Sohmaboyfangirl
Summary: For all the Jonas Brother's fans out there! Used to be Three More Crashed. Re-did chapters 4,5,6, and 7.
1. Chapter 1

FLIGHT 29 DOWN: Three More Crash

_For all the Jonas Brother's fans out there!_

_Authors note: Emily is a permanent character under my behalf, she's my character. I do not own Flight 29 down, or the Jonas Brothers (Although I wish I did:P) But I do own the Character of Emily, and the plot!_

Chapter one: Like any other day...

Jackson walked down the island shore, setting his eyes on the deep blue ocean.

Watching the sky for any sign of rescue, letting out a depressing sigh, Jackson walked back to the plane.

Melissa was in the plane, reading a book. Not even noticing Jackson walk in, he sat down next to her and leaned back.

"What are you reading?" He asked. Melissa looked at him, "Pride and Pregetice (sp?)" She answered. Jackson nodded, "Read the book once, it was kinda boring. But it was okay,"

Melissa giggled, "It's okay if you don't like this book, I don't really care."

Taylor ran into the plane screaming, "I was looked in Eric's backpack, and look what I found inside!!!" She said. Jackson stared at her, "Drugs?"

"No!!! Worse!!!" She pulled out a square case, "It's the Jonas Brother's CD!!!!" Taylor said all freaked.

Jackson started to laugh, "The Jonas Brother's CD? Taylor, you made it sound like you found Crack in Eric's pockets!!! Geez! It's not a big deal!!"

Taylor waved the CD in his face, "Hel-lo!? This is a boy band!!! Omigosh, Eric's gay!!!"

Jackson sat up, "Your blowing this way out of perportion, that could be Emily's."

"Then why was it in Eric's pack!?" Taylor asked. Jackson shrugged, "She could have misplaced it, Taylor. Trust me, Eric's not gay."

Eric walked into the plane, "What are you doing with...Emily's CD?" He asked.

Jackson looked at Taylor, "See, I told you."

Taylor handed the CD back, "I found it...here,"

Eric took the CD and walked off.

He picked up the video camera and walked into the jungle.

ERIC VD

_Taylor found my CD, how in the world!?!?! Yeah, I own a Jonas Brother's CD. But that does not mean I am GAY!!!! Emily listens to it more than I do... _Laughs

(Alright, the first chapter may sound a bit stupid. Please, R&R.)


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson walked into the jungle, he scratched his arm and spotted Emily walking his way.

"Hey, Em. I need your help!" He shouted. Emily's face lit up, "Sure, what do you need help with?" She asked. Jackson pointed at a tree, "I see some low coconuts, I need your help to reach them."

Emily nodded, "Okay, and...how exactly am I going to reach them?" She asked.

Jackson held his hands out, "I'll lift you up,"

Emily looked at him and walked closer. She put her foot on his hands and she grabbed onto the tree, "Emily, your tense. Chill, I'm not gonna drop you." Jackson said calmly.

Jackson lifted Emily up above his head, "Okay, use one hand to grab the coconuts!"

Emily reached as far as she could, "I can't reach anything!!!" She complained. Jackson looked up, "Here's a reason why, stand straight! Your buckling your knees!"

Emily rolled her eyes and stood straighter, "Well sorry,"

Jackson stood on his toes, "Hurry up!! I need to lug water, cut a couple trees and fish!! I can't really stand in this pose all day!!"

Emily sighed and strained herself to reach the nearest coconut, "Careful," Jackson said.

Emily looked down, "I almost got it," Her foot slipped, "AH!!" She shrieked. She grabbed onto a small brand and held onto it.

She looked down, "Whoa...that's really far down..." Emily whimpered. Hights scared her, Jackson walked underneath her. "Let go, I'm gonna catch you!"

Emily laughed, "Yeah right, you dropped me!"

"You slipped! I never let go of you! Trust me, I'm not gonna let you go splat!" Jackson reassured.

Emily closed her eyes, and let go of the branch. "Aahhhhh!!!" She let out a high-pitched scream.

Emily opened her eyes, "See, I told you." Muttered Jackson. And sure enough, she was in Jackson's arms...not all over the ground.

Emily started to laugh, and Melissa was coming to find Jackson when she heard Emily laughing.

She ran faster, to find Emily...in Jackson's arms, and her laughing and Jackson smiling.

"How could you?" Melissa asked. Jackson stood up, letting Emily fall onto the ground.

"Mel, it's not what you think!" Jackson said as fast as he could. Melissa started to cry, "I don't believe it...first Taylor...now Emily! I can't believe you!"

And with that Melissa ran.

(That part was really dramatic!! Tell me what ya'll think!)


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson ran after Melissa, but then he stopped himself. _Wait a minute, I did nothing wrong!! I wasn't flirting! _He had started to realize that Melissa got easily jealous of the stupidest things.

And she was always assuming whether Jackson was flirting with Taylor, Daley or Emily. Which he wasn't, Jackson likes Melissa...but...maybe not anymore...

He walked back to where Emily was sitting, and he helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I am. I gotta go,"

Emily ran down the jungle path, "Yo Eric!!!!" She shouted.

Jackson sighed, _where's Melissa gonna go now?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIGHT

-------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa had walked back to camp, but she totally ignored Jackson, and Jackson did the same to her.

Neither of them talked, and that made the others suspiscious.

"Daley, what's going on between Jackson and Mel?" Lex asked.

Daley shrugged, Emily turned to them. "Earlier Jackson asked me to help him, he need to get coconuts. So I had to climb on him, well...he lifted me up...

And I slipped, I grabbed onto a branch. And it started to break, so I had to let go. Jackson caught me, I laughed. He smiled, Melissa saw us and thought that we were flirting.

And I so wasn't flirting!!"

Daley smiled, "What was it like falling into his arms?" She asked.

Emily shrugged, "Sticky...the boy was all sweaty!"

Taylor heard her, "Your fell into Jackson's sweaty arms, oh you go girl!"

Emily blushed, "Shut up! It was nothing, I slipped, and I fell into his arms. Is it that serious?"

Taylor clapped her hands, "You said Jackson was smiling, I think he liiiiikes you!!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Shut up Taylor!!"

Eric looked at them, "Talking about boys...stupid..."

"Whatever, Eric!" Taylor muttered. Daley giggled, "Yeah, whatever Eric."

---------LATER THAT NIGHT-----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone, asleep. Rain started to fall, soon thunder roared and the rain came down harder than it has ever been.

Emily tossed and turned, she kept hearing continuos roaring. Not like a lion, but more like a the roaring of a plane engine.

Emily finally opened her eyes, _there's something going on... _she thought.

She shook Eric awake, "Eric, there's something outside!"

Eric looked at her, blurry eyed. "What?"

Emily grabbed his arm, "Just come on!!!"

She pulled him outside, and the minute they were out there they were already drenched.

"What do you want me to see!?" Eric shouted over the wind, Emily stared at the sky. "THAT!!!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Eric stared at the sky, "THAT!?!" He asked. Emily grabbed his arm, "WHATEVER IT IS IT'S CRASHING OUR WAY!!!!" Screaming over the howling wind, Eric and Emily ran behind the plane and held onto each other.

BOOM!!!!! "OMIGOSH!!!!" Emily screamed. She was extremely alarmed, and the rain...wind and lightening just added to it.

Eric stood up, "Oh my God!!! It's a plane! C'mon!" He ran into the plane that had his friends inside. Daley, Melissa and Taylor stared at him with frightened eyes. "What was that!?"

"Dudes, girls...that was a plane!!!" Eric shouted. Jackson grabbed the first aid kit and ran outside. "There it is!!! Emily, where's Emily?" He asked. Emily poked her head out from behind the plane. "Hi..."

"Emily!! Get the hatchet that's in the tent! NOW!!!" Jackson called.

Daley and Melissa grabbed blankets, Nathan grabbed the video camera.

CAMERA

Hey, Nathan here!!! Something just crash-landed...here!! We're in hyper mode, not really knowing what to do!! I'm just praying that who ever is in that plane...is not headless!! Armless, legless or whatever!

Everyone ran to the destroyed plane, "HELP US!!!" They heard people screaming inside.

Jackson ran to the front of the cock pit, he saw the pilot...who was dead,

"Emily!! The hatchet!" Jackson called.

Emily ran up to him, "Here!" Eric pulled on the door nob, "It's stuck!!!"

"HELP!! FIRE IS COMING INTO THE PLANE!!!" The people screamed again.

Jackson pounded the hatchet on the window, he had broken the glass to a point where the passengers could climb out.

"OKAY!!! EVERYONE OUT!! HURRY!!" Jackson screamed.

A young man with curly hair crawled on the floor and got into the cock pit, "My brothers hurt!!! Help!!" He shouted.

Jackson held out his hand, "Get out!!" The boy grabbed Jackson's hand and jumped onto the dash board.

As soon as the boy was out of the plane, Jackson jumped in to the plane.

"OUT! NOW!" Jackson shouted.

Jackson saw another man, "Hey! You have to get out of here! GO!!!"

"But my brother!!" The man shouted.

Jackson pushed him to the cockpit, "I'll get him, save yourself!"

Jackson turned around fell onto his knees, and he started to crawl. "Hello!! Dude, you here?"

"Ye-e-e-eah!! GET ME OUT OF HEREE!!!!" The guy coughed.

Jackson spotted him through the flames and huge clouds of smoke.

"Gotcha!!"

Jackson picked him up and ran back to the captains area, he carefully climbed out of the window and jumped onto the ground.

"EVERYONE!!!" He shouted. "RUN!!!!! IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!!!"

Everyone screamed and ran in different directions, in five seconds, the plane had exploded.

"Oh...my..."


	5. Chapter 5

Trees were on fire, everything was destroyed...even the gangs plane was in pieces. The rain that was pouring, started to rain even harder.

Soon, the fires were out. It was pitch black, no one could see no one.

"Oh God!! Please, help us!" One of the three guys prayed.

Eric, and the others, seemed to have found that now was the perfect time to start praying.

Everyone, even Jackson, prayed. And, for their luck, the rain stopped.

"Amen..." Emily said. She was smiling, even though no one could see it. She was smiling, when they prayed, all together...it was like, silence. And then the rain stopped.

"At least the rain stopped!" Eric laughed.

"Everythings destroyed!" Taylor shouted.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Asked Melissa.

Jackson sighed, "We have to sleep out here, until the sun rises. We can't do anything in this kind of dark..."

"Is anyone who was on that plane bleeding?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine," The younger kid said. "We're all fine, except for my brother Joe."

"Um, there's nothing we can do now! It's too dark out, I can't see where I'm putting bandages on," Eric complained.

"I'm fine, it's only scratch..." Joe muttered.

--------------------MORNING----------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor, who fell asleep, hard...she felt something roll on top of her.

"Eric...roll over..." She muttered. She soon realized that 'Eric' was not moving off of her.

"Eric!" She barked. "Get the heck off of me!" She opened her eyes, the person who was on top of her. "OH MY GOSH!!!" She screamed.

The person jumped off of her and shouted, "What was that!?"

"You you you...your Kevin Jonas!!" Taylor gasped.

"Yes...and you are?" Asked Kevin. Taylor started to hyperventalate.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Kevin asked her.

Taylor squelled, "I'm Taylor Hagan!!"

"Well, Taylor. I'm sorry for rolling on top of you."

Taylor looked down, "I must be dreaming...Kevin, can you pinch me?"

Kevin looked at her weird, "I don't...pinch girls..."

"Just do it!! I think I'm dreaming!" Taylor shouted.

Kevin already did not like Taylor, "Fine..."

Emily woke up, "Alright," She yawned, she got the first aid kit. "Joseph?" She called.

Joe opened an eye, "It's Joe..."

"Whatever, sit up so I can put bandaids on your scratch..." Emily said. She wasn't paying attention, she was looking through the first aid kit.

"Are you sure it's just a scratch...?" She asked. Joe sat up, "Well now that I look at it...I must be lucky, I could have bled to death."

Emily sat down, "On your arm?"

"Yeah," Joe said. Emily looked at him, her mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry, this sounds rude but...please don't throw up on me."

"OMG JOE JONAS!!!!" Melissa, and Daley and Taylor turned Emily's way. "Aaaaahhhhh!!" They all screamed. Jackson jumped up, "Girls, girls...not now..." He whispered.

"They crashed, let them rest...so shut your mouths for a while! Okay?"


	6. We search for new land

The Jonas Brothers had crashed on the island the other night. Frightful winds, fire, an explosion as well...the next morning was caotic, well, because the girls got a little out of hand.

Jackson, Eric and Nathan salvaged the Flight 29 dwn gang's un-ruined belongings, Jackson picked up the camera and snuck into the jungle.

JACKSON VD

--------------------------------------

_Define Hero...even being a Hero, you still risk your life...and you may lose everything you've got Last night-last night was incredible. Saving, those guys was amazing._

_Scary, but amazing. That feeling, was awesome. But...even if we chose not to save those guys, either way, we still would have lost everything._

_But it was even better that everyone stepped up and helped get them out of that burning plane, that's what counts...I guess I've shown everyone that I don't care much about them but, hey! That's not true, I do care about them...I care when someone get's hurt._

_When I was in that plane last night, the father of the boys was crying at me, saying. "My son's hurt!! He's trapped in the back! He won't make it!" There's something that no one knows about me, I've always wanted to be a Fire Man._

_It's sounds weird but...I felt like a Fire Man saving...Joe...what ever his last name is. Anyway, gotta go! Bye!_

Jackson turned off the camera and walked back, the girls seemed to have calmed down. They were having 'Fair' conversation's with the Jonas Brothers, nothing seemed out of control at the time.

"I was all like: "NICK!!! KEVIN!!!" Because I was getting hit by an avelanch of Kevin's suitcases!! I was stuck and I couldn't get out!" Joe said.

Kevin blushed, "Okay, new discussion...how long have you been here?"

Emily shrugged, "Five months, don't worry...you'll get used to everything here."

"Five...five...five months!?" All three of the Jonas's asked together.

Nathan and Eric were sitting at a tree watching the girls, "I feel bad for the Jonas Brothers, tied down by woman. My sister, she has a HUGE crush on Nick, she says that she wants to marry him." Eric said.

"That's a fan for ya! I still don't get it though, last night we lost everything here...and the girls just totally forgot about it. And those...guys, are just playing along."

"You know what I think, I think the girls are so pretty, that their...brain washing them!"

Jackson walked up to Eric and Nathan, "We're going to search for new land, make a new shelter. We can't stay here,"

"What? What about rescue, they won't be able to find us if we're all the way over there!" Eric shouted.

Meanwhile, Emily began picking up stuff around the plane.

"Hey, you need some help?" Asked Nick. Emily looked at him, "No thank you, it's okay."

"C'mon, I'm able to do stuff..." Nick said. Kevin looked at Joe and Joe looked at him, they felt something going on. Either Nick was just being a gentle man or...he was crushing on Emily. Because both of them knew that Nick was incredibly weak considering last night.

"Alright...well, there's a lot to do. But-" "Drop the buckets and baskets." Jackson called.

Emily looked at him, "Grab anything that has anything to do with clothes, shoes and backpacks. We're searching for new land!"


	7. Chapter 7

Emily stared at Jackson again, "But...that's too soon! Can't we like...wait?"

Nathan looked at Jackson, "I think we should wait a bit man,"

Jackson sighed, "Fine, if that's what you want...then fine!"

Nick leaned closer to Emily, "What's up with him?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "He probably wants to leave all of this behind and start all over again..."

Nick nodded, "Got it, anyway, is there anything I can help with?"

Emily stared at the destroyed beach and answered, "No."

Nick had to laugh, he had eyes, he knew that there was MUCH to be done.

"Okay...but I really feel that I should help out if we're gonna be stuck on this island."

Emily didn't know if he was being sarcastic or trying to get her to let him help.

"Fine...see the burnt clothes on the ground, here's a basket...you can help by picking them up. I'm gonna go pile up the melted buckets..."

Eric and Taylor went to the well to get water, they finally realized that they weren't gonna get rescued any time soon, they found that out four months ago. So they decided to step up and lug as much water as they could.

Joe, who sat on the sandy ground, watched everyone work hard. "Hey, is there anything I can do?" He shouted, wanting to be useful. He hated feeling lazy, Nick came back with the basket of clothes. "Can you search through the clothes and pull out the un-burnt stuff?" Nick asked.

Joe stared at him, "Aren't you sore? Tired?" He asked. Nick shrugged, "Totally, but I have to help! We crashed, and we destroyed their home. The least I can do is pick up clothes around the beach."

Joe sighed and started picking through the basket of clothes, Eric and Taylor walked back to the fire pit with four full to the rim with water.

Everyone began picking stuff up, everything that was destroyed went inside the plane, and anything that was not ruined was put in un-melted buckets and backpacks.

Nick crashed onto the ground breathring hard, "Wow..." He muttered. Rocking out on stage was hard but fun, but working to fix the beach was even harder...and not fun.

But he was thankful that he and his brothers weren't the only people on the island.

Everyone was worn out, Jackson stood up. "I guess it's better that we stay here, where rescue could find us..." He announced.

Joe looked up, "We were going to leave?" He asked. Jackson stared at him, "Did you not hear what I said earlier today?"

Joe looked down, "Sorry man..."

"It's alright, because we're not leaving. We're gonna stay, build a shelter. And wait for rescue," Said Jackson.

"And how long is that gonna take?" Asked Kevin, Jackson sighed. "No one really doesn't know, could take a long time...could be tomorrow...could be two months from now."

Daley stood up, "He's right...we just have to wait..."


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin, Eric and Jackson walked out into the jungle to find fruit, water was no issue as to the food supply.

"Mangos...papayas...bananas, we have two of each...well that was a sucky picking." Eric muttered.

Jackson sighed, "At least it's something, tomorrow we can fish and hunt for food longer. But it's almost sun-down and we can't stay out here long!"

Kevin stared at the two, "Man you guys are so planned out..." He said.

"We're used to it,"

------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat on the ground staring at the ocean, and how the sunsets reflection turned different colors on the ocean waves.

"It's beautiful..." Someone said. Emily looked up, "Hey Nick," She said.

Nick sat down, "This has to be the only the only thing that keeps everyone sane," He said.

Emily shook her head, "Having your friends and brothers around your make you sane,"

Nick nodded, "That too,"

Emily smiled, "Right,"

Kevin, Eric and Jackson walked back to the fire pit. "Here's our food for tonight," Jackson said.

Joe stared at the food, "That's it?" He asked. Jackson laughed, "You'll get used to it, and besides, we're going to hunt for more food tomorrow."

"Oh! Can I help?" Asked Joe, Eric shrugged. "Sure? But we're only getting fruit and...more fruit."

Jackson tapped Eric's shoulder, "Check out your sister with the poofy haired kid," He muttered.

Eric looked at Emily and Nick, "So? Their not close together, their just staring at the sunset with each other..."

Joe laughed, "Dude, that's pretty romantic to me." Kevin agreed, "Sitting on the beach, watching the sun set..."

Eric frowned, "It's totally normal, look at that. Their just talking and watching, two things!"

Jackson shook his head, "I don't think so, it looks like something."

"Okay, whatever. So their crushing on eachother, it doesn't matter to me!" Eric folded his arms and pretended to ignore his sister and Nick.

But he lost his cool, he walked over to them and sat in between Emily and Nick. "So what are you two doin'?" Eric asked.

Emily looked at him, "Nothing,"

"Well, that's good! Now the three of us can watch this beautiful sunset...together."

(A little short, sorry about that)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter three: Not so famous any more...

MORNING: Month 5: Day 16. (Four days after The Jonas Brothers crashed)

Joe-with a healed leg-ran around the beach chasing Eric and Nathan, "EAT MY DUST!!!" He shouted.

Emily and Taylor watched Joe run back and forth, "Truly amazing..." Emily muttered.

Nick decided to join the game that Joe seemed to be playing, Joe slowed down. "Hey, Eric. Nathan, let's get Nick!" He shouted.

Eric smiled, "3 against 1, I like it!"

Joe stared at Nick, and then: "CHARGE!!!" Joe shouted.

Kevin walked up to Taylor and Emily who were washing clothes, "Hey," He said, "Can you wash my shirt please?" He took off his shirt and threw it in the pile.

Taylor tried to look away from Kevin, "Uh...s-s-s-s-sure..."

Kevin pulled out one of his shirts from one of the few suit cases that were not destroyed from the explosion.

Emily slapped Taylor's shoulder, "Stop drooling!"

Taylor sat up straight and rang a shirt around her wrists, "I'm sorry, but I just can't help it..."

Emily continued to do the laundry, a huge shadow gleamed over her.

Emily looked up, "Hey!" She said. The shadow had belonged to Nick, the shadow disapeared as he sat down next to her.

"Need help?" Nick asked. Emily blushed and twisted a T-shirt. "Uh...no...but thank you any way."

Nick smiled and looked down, "Okay, so...what grade are you in?" He asked.

Emily giggled, dispite that that was an odd question to ask. She answered it anyway, "Ninth,"

"Me too! What are you interested in doing?"

"Uh...song writing, story writing, acting and guitar playing..." Emily said.

Nick stared at her, _man her eyes are beautiful... _"Uh...hello?" Emily muttered.

Nick shook his head, "No, that's awesome! Totally, awesome."

Eric stared at the two laughing and smiling at each other, "He's totally flirting with her," He said.

Nathan looked at him, "Dude, let it go. Take a look at the people around you, three 16 year old girls. 3 sixteen year old guys, one 10 year old and one 15 year old. It was out numbered for Emily. Ever since the Jonas Brother's crashed, Emily seemed happier."

"Well, duh she's happier. Every girl perfures them to be...sexy!"

"It's not just that, Emily was upset, she told me. She said that it was unfair that it was even couples for the older kids and she didn't have a guy-friend that she could hang out with like we have girl-friends that we can hang with."

Eric stared at him, "Hey, don't mess with me man!"

"What I'm trying to say is...leave her alone Eric. She's happy, Nick is happy, you should be happy that she's happy."

"Man, whatever. I don't need to be lectured 'cause I'm trying to protect her!" Eric shouted.

"From what, actually being happy for the first time?"

"From...from..." Eric pulled Nathan closer, "From doing it...you know..._doing it_..."

"Ew! Dude, too personal!"

"Well you asked dude, I gotta go. Keep an eye on Emily for me will ya?"

"Dude!! You can't chain her down forever! I can be a better big brother than you can!! Well up yours too!"

Nathan sighed and sat down at the fire pit, he thought that Nick was perfect for Emily. That they were a perfect couple and that Eric was being a protective know-it-all.

Joe in between Emily and Nick, "Wazzup my fellow island-mates? What's happenen?"

"I'm doing laundry," Emily said.

Nick looked down, "I was...um...talking."

"Right, talking! Awesome! I'm hungry, where's all the food?"

"We need to get more..." Said Nathan, Joe smiled. "Sweet, when do we go out on our mission?"

Daley looked at Joe and then looked at Kevin, "Is he always this hyped?"

Kevin laughed, "That's him being mellow!"

Joe looked at Emily and then looked at Nick, "Hey! You two just look so cute together...dang, I wish I had a camera to snap a picture of you guys!"

_SHUT UP!!!! Joe your embarrassing me in front of Emily, crap! _Nick shouted to himself.

Joe was being quite rude and seemed to not have been aware that he was being rude.

"Um...Joe," Kevin muttered, "Can I talk to you for a sec? Thanks..."

Joe walked up to him, "What's the matter man?"

"Your embarrassing Nick and Emily, what are you doing?"

Joe looked down, "Oh man...did I really embarrass them?"

"YES!" Kevin shouted.

"Dude I'm sorry...I'll not talk okay?"

(There's something going on in between Nick and Emily, and Eric doesn't aprove. Nathan is fed up with Eric, for many reasons. How will this all turn out?)


	10. Chapter 10

LATER IN THE AFTERNOON

------------------------------------

You set us up already?

------------------------------------

NICK VD (From the JB VD)

--------------------

_Okay, my brothers and I crashed onto this...island. And, there were people stranded on this island long before we crashed._

_Well...I...you see, there's this girl. And...well, I like her. She's a really cool person, she's pretty too. But, the down-side, her brother scares me! _

_I have a feeling that he hates me, oh. I gotta go, someones coming!_

Nick sighed and turned off the camera, "Ohmigosh, Taylor I think he likes me!" He heard a familiar voice squell, _Emily... _Nick hid behind the bushs, "Hey, what's the video camera doing out here?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, maybe it's a clue!! Like...someone has another video camera...maybe Abby, maybe she has a camera in her pack and she made a tape for us to find her!" Emily guessed.

Taylor shrieked and jumped up and down, "Your a genius, let's play it!"

Nick let out a shriek, "What was that?" Asked Emily.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S A BOAR!!!!!!!" Taylor screamed. She dropped the camera and grabbed Emily's arm, "RUN!!!!"

Nick creeped out from the bushes and grabbed the camera, "Thank you Lord..." He muttered as he took the tape out of the camera.

"Dude! That was genius!" Eric called. Nick stared at him, "You really think so, because that was just an accident..."

Nick put the tape in his pocket, "Oh...never mind, if you need me I'm gonna be talking with your brother. He is funny, I need to learn more jokes!" Eric said.

Nick nodded, "Alright,"

He and Eric walked back to the camp ground, Eric ran up to Joe and started talking really fast.

Nathan and Kevin walked up to Nick, "We need you and Emily to get fruit from the jungle, please. We're on a tight scheg and all of us older kids are busy re-building the camp." Nathan said. Jackson, Eric and Joe came out of the jungle hauling half of a tree.

Melissa and Daley came out with jugs of water.

Nick shrugged, "Okay you guys are busy...where's Emily?"

Nathan pulled out a couple towels, "Use these to carry the fruit in, Emily! Come here,"

Imediatly Emily ran up to him, "What's up?"

Nathan strapped the towel around Emily's neck, "You and Nick have to hunt for fruit while the older kids re-build stuff around here. Got it?"

Emily nodded, "Sure!"

"Okay, be back in one hour, don't go far out. Your brother and your brothers will be waiting. No fooling around," Nathan ordered.

Emily and Nick turned around to face the jungle, "Remember, back in one hour! You hear me?" Kevin called.

"Yes sir!" Emily and Nick shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Emily walked down the jungle, "I'm not seeing any thing," Nick muttered. Emily looked at the trees, "The explosion must of wiped out all the fruit trees, there's probably some fruit farther out..."

"No, Nathan and Kevin said to not leave this area!" Nick said.

Emily looked at him, "I know this place, relax it will be fine. As long as we get back before dark, and with a lot of fruit. We'll be fine!"

"Okay..." Nick said untrustingly. He didn't know about leaving that area that they were standing in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, has any of you seen Emily?" Asked Eric as he looked around the island front.

Joe looked behind trees, "I can't find Nick either."

Nathan looked at them, "Their looking for fruit!"

"You let them look for fruit?" Asked Eric, "Gee that was really stupid!"

Nathan waved his arms, "Chill, they'll be back soon!"

"They better be back soon..."

_I hope..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Nick had been walking for about 40 minutes, "Emily, I'm not seeing anything! Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yes!" Emily shouted. "We should be by a banana tree right about now!"

Nick looked at her, "Emily, listen to me...do you really think that we're close to one?"

Emily sighed, "Well...yeah...uh...well not exactly, okay! I don't know where we are!"

Nick's eyes grew wide, "What!? You got us lost!?"

"I'm sorry! I thought I knew where I was going but I obviously didn't!"

"It's okay! I'm sure if we just re-trace our steps we'll be back with the others!"

"Yeah..."

----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kevin and Nathan made Nick and Emily hunt for fruit together...alone, did they get lost? Eric thinks that Nick and Emily might make a run for it. Please R&R)


	11. Chapter 11

NICK AND EMILY

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, slow down!!" Nick shouted. Emily panicked, it was getting dark and they've been gone for an hour and a half.

"We're lost!! Omigosh!!" Emily cried.

"Slow down, it's alright! If we stay here...maybe the others will find us!"

Emily looked at him, "You don't get it! WE'RE LOST!!! We're probably four miles away!"

"That's not true," Nick said.

"We were running. We could have been running in the wrong direction!"

"Yes, we could have..." Nick said in thought.

Emily kicked a tree, "Crap!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------THE OTHERS--------------------------------------

"It's getting dark! And it's been over an hour, they should be back!" Eric shouted.

"Kevin, Nathan! You know what? They could have ran for it!"

"For what?" Asked Joe, Nathan stood up. "They could have ran away because Eric was being over protective, my dad said that when my mom and dad were dating. My moms dad forbid their relationship. And do you know what happened? My mom and dad ran away together!"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Your over exaggerating, I know that Emily wouldn't run away with some popstar."

Jackson stood behind Nathan, "I think Nathan's right, you were being incredibally in their faces."

"How so?" Asked Eric, Nathan held up one finger. "When Emily and Nick sat together watching the sun set, you sat in between them. Two, you keep giving dirty looks at Nick. And three, your denying your sister's happiness!"

Eric put his hands up, "Stop ganging up on me! I promised my dad that I'd take care of Emily! And I'm gonna keep that promise."

"By doing what? Hurting Emily?" Asked Daley, "I've never seen her so happy,"

"And trust me, it's not because it's, 'Nick Jonas'" Kevin said.

Eric sighed, "Fine, fine, fine! Whatever, let's just find them before the sun is completely gone!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Nick sat on the dirt ground, waiting for rescue. "Aw man..." Emily muttered.

Nick looked at her, "What's the matter?"

"Don't you feel the electricty in the air? A storm is coming."

"Uh-oh...should we leave?"

"Um...I don't know, I'm not sure if it's gonna be a thunder storm...or just a wind storm...what do you think?" Asked Emily.

"I think we should get out of here!"

Nick stood up, "C'mon!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Jackson, you have the first aid kit?" Asked Eric, Jackson nodded. "Nathan, Kevin. Flash lights,"

"Got them,"

"Joe, towels!"

"Right here!"

Eric stood up, "Let's go..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One by one, rain drops fell from the sky. Dark clouds covering the sun faster and faster until it was too dark to see.

Nick grabbed Emilys arm, "Stop! Do you have a flash light?"

Emily pulled off her backpack, "No, but there's a light on the video camera."

"It's gonna get wet!" Nick shouted.

"No it's not, it's a water proof camera." Emily said. She turned it on, the small light placed on the front of the camera gleamed bright.

Thunder rolled, the wind sped up.

The two fifteen year olds tregged on through the rain and wind, hoping somehow that they'd end up where the others were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EMILY!!! NICK!!" Everyone shouted. The dirt turned to mud once the rain began to pour.

"It's pitch black out there!" Jackson shouted.

Nathan clutched onto his flashlight, "Not considering the rain, mud, wind and lightening!"

"Their gonna get killed out there!" Joe yelled.

Eric kept walking, "We won't stop until we find them, this storm is just our luck! So let's get out there!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My boots keep getting stuck in the mud!!" Emily shouted. The wind howled, "What?" Nick shouted over the wind, Emily stopped. "MY SHOES ARE STUCK-"

Lightening cracked, "WATCH OUT!!" Nick screamed. He pulled Emily behind a tree.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. Emily looked at him, "Not really, my shoes were stuck. I sprained my ankle...also, my shoe is missing..."

Nick crawled to where Emily's shoe was, "Can you stand up at all?" He asked.

Emily got on her knees and stood up, "Kinda," Emily took a step forward. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Nick grabbed the shoe and ran to Emily, "Okay...sit up straight so I can put the shoe back on. We shouldn't have gone out so far..." He said.

Emily started to cry, "This is all my fault! I am so stupid!!"

"It's both of our faults! Not just yours, I didn't stop you!"

Emily looked at him, "What if they won't find us soon?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to go back!!!" Jackson shouted. "There's a tree in our way!"

"We'll go around it then!" Eric stated.

Nathan looked at him, "I'm sure that Emily and Nick will be okay!"

Joe nodded, "He'll take care of her!"

"What if he won't!?"

"He will, they can take care of themselves! Emily knows what to do, she's a smart girl!" Nathan said.


	12. Chapter 12

The rain had stopped and the lightening ended, but the wind was still harsh.

Nick and Emily sat down by a tree, both soaking wet. Both unable walk any farther.

They were both lost in the jungle, in the pitch black. What ever was going to happen next, they were NOT prepared for it.

---------------------------Two hours later-----------------------

THE OTHERS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor, Daley and Melissa sat in a circle talking.

"This is so scary..." Taylor whispered. Daley nodded, "But who knew Eric would be so protective?"

"Well, Emily's his little sister. But his behavior is odd..." Melissa said.

Nathan, Joe and Kevin joined the conversation.

Daley looked at them, "Eric and Jackson still asleep?"

Joe nodded, "Are you guys talking about Nick and Emily?"

Taylor nodded, Joe sat down.

"Man...I hope their okay,"

Kevin looked down, "Nathan and I should have never sent them out there, guys. It's all our faults!"

Taylor wrinkled her nose and said, "They probably fell in love and ran away together..."

Daley nodded, "Because of Eric."

Melissa shook her head, "You guys could be wrong! They could have went out too far and they got lost!"

Kevin nodded, "But all I know, is that me and Joe's little brother and Eric's little sister are lost in the jungle some where."

"Safe...or not safe..." Nathan muttered.

"Or worse...dead." Taylor said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dying, was so close to Nick and Emily. The two were somewhere in the middle of the jungle, having walked all night and nearly half the early morning. Passing out next to a mossy tree was all they could do.

The sun slowy arose, peaking through the tree leaves. Nick turned his head, trying to block the sun from his eyes.

Nick sat up, he had thought that being lost was just a nightmare and that he and Emily were still with the others back at camp. But, once he took a look at all the trees, and the unfamiliar mountains. And the fact that there were no ocean and his brothers and the others weren't there. He knew that they were lost for sure.

Emily yawned and stretched, "Don't stand up. Your ankle remember?" Reminded Nick.

Emily looked at him, "What? Oh yeah..." Her matted brown hair stuck her face, she was grawgy and tired.

"Hey. Good morning, although...this is not a good morning." Nick felt nervous, he didn't quite know what to say around Emily. "Yeah, right..." Emily muttered.

"Okay," Nick began, "I'm just gonna take off your boot...to see what the damage is."

Nick began to unlace Emily's boot and he slowly took it off, "Whoa..."

Emily's whole ankle was purple and swollen, "Are you sure you sprained it?" Nick asked.

Emily stared at her ankle, "I don't know..."


	13. Chapter 13

Eric, Joe, and Jackson took off on their search to find Nick and Emily, "EMILY!!! NICK!!!!" They all screamed at the top of their lungs, especially Joe and Eric.

"Their not anywhere around here," Jackson annoucned as he walked farther. Either they were getting closer to Emily and Nick...or getting farther away from them.

The three walked up a hill, getting a full view of green. Jackson sighed, "This could take a while..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily! Look at this!" Nick shouted as he climbed down a tree, Emily let out a sarcastic laugh. "Uh, I have a twisted ankle! I can't climb,"

Nick pulled her up, "That's not what I wanted you to look at," He walked a few steps, and pointed at something. Emily gasped, "Oh wow!"

It was a waterfall, Emily (Or Nick) had never seen anything so pretty.

Nick looked at Emily, "That water fall is really pretty...just like you,"

_Whoa whoa whoa!!! Did Nick say that I'm as pretty as a water fall!!! OH MY GOD!!!_

Emily blushed, "Wow...thank you," Her heart leaping in her chest, she stared at Nick. His eyes looked down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that..." Emily smiled, "No, no, no. It's okay!! I think you as...dazzling as that waterfall."

Nick laughed, "Is that the best you can come up with?" He joked, Emily giggled. "I would have just said, "Nick, your as pretty as that waterfall!""

Their eyes met, "Your the best person I've ever met..." Nick said, getting closer to her.

Emily could feel sparks, or, just the watery mist from the waterfall touching her skin.

"I think the same about you too Nick," She said softly.

A perfect moment, a waterfall, a boy, and a girl. Nick leaned closer and kissed Emily on the cheek.

Even though it wasn't a real kiss, it was still something. It was enough to make Emily blush hard and to make her feel happy.

"So...do you wanna go down there to get a closer look? I see a trail," Nick said. Emily nodded, they locked their hands together and they began to walk down the trail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They have to be close!" Eric complained. "There is no way that those two can go that far! There is no way!"

Jackson sighed, "There could have been a chance that there was a flash flood,"

Joe and Eric gasped, "How dare you say such a thing!" Joe shouted.

"Hey, maybe they could have walked all night and all early morning." Eric suggested.

Jackson nodded, "That might be the case, but the rain did come down pretty hard."

Joe stepped forward, "Who knows..."


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson, Joe and Eric sat down in a triangle trying to discuss what to do, "Dudes, we're not going to just leave them out there! We're talking my little sister, and Joe and Kevin's little brother!" Eric stated. His voice choked his words, Joe and Jackson had wondered if he was going to cry.

"Hey, guys, if we're not careful. We're going to get lost ourselves!" Jackson remarked. Joe nodded, "But what do you want us to do? Just go back to the others and wait for Nick and Emily to come back? It could be months before they make their way back!"

Eric slapped Joe, "Months!?" Eric narrowed his eyebrows, "Jackson! We'd be the dumest bastards if we left our little brother and sister out there, don't you think?"

Jackson held up his hand to bring peace, "We won't be bastards," Eric and Joe stared at him blankly, "How?"

"Because we're not going to go back to camp, we're going to keep looking."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daley stared at Kevin, drool dripping off the corner of her mouth. Nathan had seemed to know that Daley had a huge crush on Kevin, by seeing the way that she looked at him. Her eyes darting at his every move, it was sick.

"Daley," Nathan finally said. Daley looked at him, "What?"

Nathan pulled her closer to kiss her, on the lips. Daley stared at him, "Well what was that for?"

_Incase you fall out of love with me! _Nathan wanted to say, although it was most unlikely that a relationship with Kevin Jonas and Daley Marin was ever going to happen.

Lex was behind a part of the old plane, "Damn!" He burst out as he fell down, he had gotten his foot caught under the plane piece. Daley looked at him, angry and offended. "What did you say young man?"

"You heard me!" Lex snapped, "I need help!"

"Well you didn't have to cuss," Nathan mumbled, although he sweared a lot when he was a kid...and he still did swear.

Daley and Nathan walked over to Lex, "You just got your boot caught, no big." Nathan said as he lifted the metal off his foot, "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Daley.

"Sorry." Lex said in an angry tone, Daley looked at him. "No. Your not sorry, what's the matter?"

Lex shook his head, "You don't even see it Day! You are ignoring me! You can't even see that! Your so self-centered..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

Nick and Emily, set out for the adventure, but exactly how long would they _be_lost? Nick feared that Emily had broken her ankle, and for some reason Emily didn't feel a thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily and Nick sat down to rest for a few minutes, "So..." Nick began, "Since we might be stuck together for a while, I think we should get to know each other better. What do you think?"

Emily looked down, "Well I don't know," She murmered. Feeling uncomfortable with the subject, Nick looked at her. "It's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to." Emily started to cry, "I HATE MY LIFE!!!!"

Nick jumped from Emily's sudden outburst, "What's the matter?" He asked. Emily wiped her tears and sighed, "Two years ago I found out I had cancer...my dad didn't take it too well and he well...he beat up Eric for it. He ended up in prison, my mom was so upset with everything that she just left us at my Grandma's. I have a bad life!"

"You have cancer?" Nick asked. Emily nodded solemly. Nick sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"No one cares, Eric didn't seem to show any affection when I found out, he was angry at me. He was mad because he got beaten up endlessly for it, and it wasn't his fault. It was mine and he payed for it. But like I said, no one cares. Or else my mom wouldn't have abonded us..."

Nick felt his heart break when he heard this, "Emily...I care,"

Emily shook her head, "You don't even know me very well, how can you care?"

Nick was hurt, he _did _care about Emily. Even though he had just met her five days ago, it was love at first sight. He did care.

"Because I love you," He said. Emily bit her lip, "Thanks but no thanks, I don't need love."

Nick almost laughed, "Hey, everyone needs love, including you. If you didn't need love, you wouldn't be so upset about your life!"

Emily knew that he was right, she did need love but she didn't want to admit it. Every girl in the world who loved the Jonas Brothers would kill for Nick Jonas to truly love her.

"Your right," Emily said, still crying. Nick wrapped his arm around her and looked down, "Emily, it's alright if your upset. I'm upset that we're lost, but I'm not giving up!"

Emily smiled, "I'm not gonna give up either..."

Nick smiled, "Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMNIT!!" Eric shouted as he stared at the jungle, after getting a full view of the island. He thought it was going to be impossible to find his sister and the curly haired popstar.

"Please," Joe muttered, "Stop swearing!" Eric glared at him, "Do you have a problem with swearing?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah,"

Jackson rubbed his head, "Guys, just shut up! Eric keep your mouth closed will ya?"

Eric through a rock at a tree and sighed violently, "We'll never find them!"

"Stop saying that, we'll find them sooner or later!" Jackson barked.

Joe stared at the ground, "Who knows! What if Eric's right, Jackson. What if we never find them?"

Eric closed his eyes, "Emily..." He mumbled.

Jackson looked at him, "What?"

"Emily, she has cancer! What if somethings going wrong right now!?"

"She has cancer?" Joe and Jackson asked together.

"YES!!! How long does it take for someone to pick up that fact?"

----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Melissa and Taylor were upset, both of their guy-friends were out there. Taylor and Eric were together, but Melissa and Jackson had that fight five days ago when Melissa saw Jackson with Emily in his arms.

She still hasn't forgiven him.

Taylor was a complete wreck, "What if Eric dies!?" She asked constantly. Daley and Melissa had assured her that Eric was not going to die. It was Emily and Nick that they were worried about...

Kevin was a great help, he did a lot of cleaning. Although there wasn't much to be cleaned, it might have just been his way on dealing with stress.

Lex was being a brat, to everyones surprise, he was very hard to deal with.

The group, split in half, what exactly would this all lead to?


	16. Chapter 16

JOE POV

_I opened my eyes, the sun was like…way too bright. I sat up and saw Jackson and Eric laying on top of each other, I didn't want to know exactly what happened last night, that is obviously between them._

_I soon realized that my brother and Emily have been missing for almost a week, not cool._

_My hair is a mess, I smell awful! I am not used to not being able to shower every day, my hair isn't…my hair isn't perfect! Oh my goodness, if my fans saw me like this, they'd probably be all like, 'OMG, Joe Jonas, you look like garbage!' perfect._

_I stared at Jackson and Eric again, hoping that they didn't do what I think they may have done last night, I mean, earlier the other day they made up for calling each other filthy names…_

_But there was this twinkle in Eric's eye when ever he looked at Jackson…gosh, I wonder if Jackson can even breathe…_

_I walked over to the two and kicked Jackson foot gently, "Dude, dudes, wake up." I said._

_Jackson opened an eye, realizing a sleeping Eric on his chest. "Ewe, oh my God, Eric get off me!"_

_I laughed, "How did you guys end up…like that?"_

_Jackson stared at me, "Well, I don't know. But it was not what you think, Eric probably rolled on top of me…don't tell the girls about this though, they may think what you thought."_

_Jackson's face was beet red, ha, that was funny._

----------------------NICK AND EMILY-----------------------

Nick opened his eyes, the sun was shining, the water from the water fall made that whooshing sound that always made any moment romantic.

"Nick…" Emily whispered. Nick looked at the girl, "Hey…"

Emily smiled, "Good morning."

Nick grinned, "Thank you, but you do know that we are still lost?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Don't shatter the moment,"

Nick frowned, "What do you mean?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know, I'm sorry for getting mad at you last night."

Nick stood up, "Oh no, you had every right. I shouldn't have said 'I love you,' it was too soon."

Emily looked puzzled, "What? It wasn't too soon…"

Nick closed his eyes, "But you were mad at me,"

"I know that, but I'm not now. Nick, I love you too!"

Nick smiled a little, "Really…?"

Emily giggled, "I don't lie."

Nick sat down next to her, "I highly doubt that,"

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Someone called. Nick shot up, "Hello! Help, we're over here!!"

The person appeared from a hill, Emily gasped. "Oh my God…"


	17. Chapter 17

The person was a tall, thin man…with a gun. The man was badly injured, blood trickling down his forehead.

Nick stood in front of Emily, "Sir, are you okay?"

The man swayed, unable to stay on his feet. He mumbled something, Emily grabbed Nick's arm. "What did he say?"

"Sir, can I help you?" Nick asked. The man stared at Nick with the world's worst evil eye.

"Can you help me? Do I want help? Sure…help the injured guy, how classic. What the hell!? Do I look like I need help!?"

Nick gulped, "No sir, I'm not sure sir, your bleed-"

The man fired his gun, "I said shut the hell up!" Then the man got in Nick face, pushing the end of the gun into Nick's gut.

"I suggest you keep your mouth zipped, and your thoughts and your good deed damn stuff to yourself. Got it?"

Nick and Emily nodded.

Chapter 17: Island Intruder

-------------Camp-----------------------

Melissa watched the ocean wave's crash on top of each other, she tried to keep her mind on the ocean, but yet her thoughts drifted to Jackson.

She hoped that he was okay; she hoped that he wasn't hurt, or lost.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Asked a voice, Melissa looked up.

"Kevin…sure, sit."

Kevin smiled and sat down next to Melissa, "So…you thinking of anything?"

Melissa nodded, "Yeah…just thinking."

Kevin looked down, "Oh. I see, I know it's not any of my business but-"

"Hey!! They're back!!!" Taylor shouted. Melissa and Kevin got onto their feet and ran to the others, but, there was no Emily and Nick.

"Eric…Jackson, why are you guys back? Where are Emily and Nick?" Asked Melissa, Jackson looked down, "We can't find them…"

Joe bit his lip and looked at his older brother, "I'm sorry Kevin…"

Kevin hugged him, "It's not your fault their lost, it's mine, and Nathan's."

Nathan looked at him, "Hey!"

Daley had the look of fear in her eyes, "We have to find them!"

"We can't, their lost!! LOST!! They'll have to find their way back on their own!" Jackson shouted. Eric grabbed his arm, "What if they don't…?"

-------------------------Nick and Emily----------------------------------------

"What are your names? Tell me before I shoot,"

"I'm Nick, and she's Emily." Nick answered. The man nodded, "I'm Spider," He said, he looked at Emily and smiled, "Hey there baby…"

Emily shuttered and continued to hide behind Nick, "Oh, I see…" Spider leaned closer to Nick, "She's playing hard to get."

Nick wanted to tell him that he's wrong, but he knew better.

"Now, where's the food?" Spider asked. Nick looked down, "There isn't any…"

Spider laughed evilly, "Well that's too bad, either you find food for me, or I'm going to kill you, and the pretty girl, and then eat you both to stay alive."

Nick nodded and stood up, he grabbed Emily's arm.

Spider put his hand up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let Emily stay…she'll be just fine…"

Nick held his breath, and let go of Emily's arm. The man who insisted on calling himself Spider was a bad guy.

Spider raised his chin, "Well aren't you going to find me some chow? Chop, chop pretty boy,"

Nick ran out, "Oh God, oh God, oh God!!" He mumbled. He searched high and low for food, trying to be as fast as he could. Lord knows how stupid and evil this guy is, and Emily was there with him…alone.


	18. Chapter 18

---------------------------Camp--------------------------------------

Night

Eric sat on the ground trying to figure out what had happened, "Okay…Nathan and Kevin sent Nick and Emily out to find fruit…the storm…damn it!"

Taylor sat down next to him, "Eric…"

"I don't understand!! They've been missing a week tomorrow! What went wrong!?" Eric said.

Taylor touched his hand, "Eric,"

"WHAT?!" Eric shouted. Taylor ran her fingers through Eric's hair, "Do you want to slip away for a while? You know…" Eric gulped, "I…don't want to right now, I'm busy! Dang it Taylor, my sister is missing! What part of that do you not understand?"

He stood up and walked to the jungle, "Just…leave me alone…"

------------------Nick-------------------------------------

Nick ran through the jungle with a pile of bananas and mangoes, "Where are they?" Nick asked himself. He was at the same spot that Emily and Spider were, but they were gone.

"Oh no…" Nick turned around, "Emily, where are you?"

He prayed to God that Emily was safe, "S-S-Spider, I got the food…"

"Good…" A familiar evil voice murmured. Nick spun around, Spider. An evil grin smeared on the man's face sent a clear message to Nick that something was not right.

"Where's Emily?" Nick asked. Spider bent down and picked up a mango, "How am I going to eat this?"

Nick shrugged, he tried to act cool but he knew that he was scared.

"I-I don't know…I think you use a knife…"

Spider took a knife from his pocket, which was covered in blood. Nick gasped, "You didn't! Where's Emily, tell me!!"

He eyed the knife, watching the blood slowly drip from the end of the blade. This was fresh blood, Spider _**did **_do something.

Spider looked up, "Aw, c'mon. I wanted to have a little fun; I've been in prison for twenty years. It has been twenty years since I've seen a girl."

This was sick; Nick could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"You're a prisoner?" He asked. Spider nodded, "Yeah, escaping was a pain in the ass though."

"How old are you, forty…forty-five?"

"I'm actually forty-seven." Spider said. Nick was shocked, "Where is Emily, where is she?"

"I don't know,"

"Oh my gosh…" Nick muttered.

Spider pointed his knife at him, "You better stay here, if the girl is smart enough, she'll come back…if she dares."

Nick shook his head, "She has a broken ankle!"

"Yeah, and?" Asked Spider, Nick balled his fists. "Did you do anything to her?"

"Okay, kid, don't ask me questions. I ask the questions, are you her brother?"

Nick shook his head, "No, I'm her friend…"

"If she's a good friend enough, then she'll come back. She wouldn't abandon you."

Nick wanted so badly for Spider to answer his question, but, unfortunately he wouldn't.

"You better answer me!!" Nick shouted.

Spider threw his mango on the ground and shot up, "What did you tell me?"

(Oh…suspense is building, where's Emily? Is she okay? Will Nick find her, will everyone else find them? But with Spider on board, will Nick and Emily still be alive? R&R)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen

-------------------------------Camp---------------------------------

Melissa sat alone behind the trees; Jackson didn't speak to her at all.

_He's so mad at me… _she thought. Kevin walked up behind her, "So…thinking again?" He asked.

Melissa looked up, "No…"

"It's about Jackson, isn't it?"

Melissa nodded, "How did you know?" She said quietly.

Kevin sat down, "Just a lucky guess,"

Melissa sighed, "Well, your guess was right, Kevin."

"I want you to know…" Kevin began, "That you can come to me at any time, to talk about anything."

Melissa smiled, "I'd like that,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daley sat on Nathan's lap while Jackson talked about his plans for ALL of them to find Nick and Emily.

"This is so boring…" Nathan muttered. Daley smiled and grabbed his neck, "Oh really?"

She kissed him on the lips, long enough for everyone to notice. "Daley…" Jackson said blushing, "Nathan and Daley lets not start one of those sex scenes in those chic flicks…remember a ten year old is here."

Daley's lips separated from Nathan's, her cheeks bright red. Daley got off Nathan's lap and sat beside Eric, "Wow, you guys were really going to town, weren't you?" Eric asked teasingly.

Daley looked down, "Uh…I don't want to talk about that…"

Joe took over from Jackson, "Okay, guys! My brother and Eric's sister are still out there! It is OUR responsibility to get them back, one way or the other, we'll find them, and hopefully they'll be safe."

------------------------Nick--------------------------------

Midnight

Spider had tied Nick to a tree, in order to make sure that he wouldn't escape and find Emily.

"_You're just going to have to wait, kid. She'll find her way back, maybe. I didn't do much harm, she'll be fine." Spider said. A small evil laugh invaded the jungle, his voice sent shivers down Nick's spine._

"_But what if she doesn't come back…" Nick muttered._

_Spider looked at him, "Then that's no big deal, she's probably dying right now…in some ditch…"_

Dying in some ditch, those words roamed around Nick's head for three hours.

This was pure hell, the man wanted to kill him, _both _of them.

If Spider was right about Emily dying, then Nick was the last one to die.

"Nick…" He heard his name being called, "Nick…help me…" The voice came again.

Nick opened his eyes, "Emily?"

Spider opened his eyes, "Shut the hell up!!!"

Nick shut his mouth; he turned his head and saw Emily behind the tree.

His eyes widened, the girl was beaten half to death. Her face bloodied and bruised, Emily was barely able to stand on her own two feet.

Emily got onto her knees and tried to untie Nick from the tree, "Who's there!?" Spider shouted. Nick pulled on the ropes, "Almost…"

"Damn it! Answer me!" Spider screamed. Emily started to cry, she couldn't get the ropes untied. And Spider was going to kill them.

"I can't!" She whispered. Nick felt that the ropes were loose enough, loose enough to slip out of them.

"You little-"

Nick jumped up and picked Emily up, "We better get out of here!!"

Spider grabbed his gun and knife, "Drop her, now."

Nick turned around, "No…"

"DROP HER!!!" Spider pulled the trigger, the bullet went through Nick's chest.

He fell to the ground, "I told you son, you didn't listen."

Emily screamed, "OH MY GOD!!!"

"Shut up bitch!" Spider kicked Emily's leg, "Damn it, now I have leave, bye."

Spider grabbed his stuff and ran away, leaving Nick and Emily, abused-beaten-shot and nearly murdered.

Where were the others? Where ever they were, they had to get to the two fast…before it's too late.

_**Chapter Nineteen: Savior**_

_EMILY POV_

_I looked at Nick; I try everything I can to keep him awake. "Nick…" I whispered. I rolled over onto the ground, pain shot up my leg. "Ah!!" I screamed. I tried to pull it together; I'm not the one who got shot in the chest._

"_Emily, are you okay?" Nick asked me. I nodded; I crawled to him and checked his wound. Running my fingers gently over his chest, I noticed many more cuts on his arms and neck._

"_Oh my goodness," I was mortified; Nick grabbed my hand and smiled. "I'm going to be okay…"_

_I wanted to tell him what was the truth, but I didn't have the heart to._

_So I nodded slowly and cried, I couldn't understand how he could be happy and care more about me when he's lying on the ground…dying!_

_I saw that the shot didn't go through his heart, or his lungs, that it was more on his shoulder but kind of near his lung. I couldn't sleep; I don't want him to die._

"_Emily…" Nick said to me, pulling me closer, "I really, really love you. I know I said that before but…I do love you."_

_I smiled, he did love me. Even though this was a horrible, scary, never-want-to-go-back moment, it was also kind of romantic._

"_I love you too Nick…"_

(A much longer chapter, this is part of chapter 19 by the way. Please r&r, and please don't flame me because Nick Jonas is injured. I will never EVER kill him. Emily)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen: Taken

Emily stared at the sky, watching the rain clouds roll in.

She looked at Nick; and then she crawled to the spring and bent down. Emily couldn't move any farther, she thought the pain would kill her.

She scooped her hands into the water and splashed some in her face.

After taking deep breaths, Emily reached for her cup that she had brought along.

She filled the cup with water, she closed her eyes, "I'm coming Nick!"

She turned her head and forced herself to crawl back to the injured boy.

Her leg pounded, after Spider kicked it with his combat boot, it swelled right up.

Nick turned his head and looked at her, "Thanks…" He whispered. Emily put her hand under Nick's head and tilted it, "Here," She brought the cup of water to his mouth, "Thank you, I am so thirsty…"

Nick grabbed the cup and downed the water as fast as he could, "Slow down!" Emily said. Nick threw the cup down and lay back down, "Sorry,"

Emily POV

_There is NO sign of rescue, lets just face it…Nick and I are going to die before the others find us…_

_Eric always said to never think the bad stuff, so much for that now. All Eric did was complain about how we're going to all rot in this island, and he's right. _

_Nick…he's not…he's going to be the first to go. And he's knows it, that's why he's…being, well, nice. I mean, he's been nice this whole time, but now…well I don't know._

_I remember the first time he kissed me, I know it was just a kiss on the cheek, but it was special!_

_Then Spider came along, turning our lives into more hell than we could handle. Mentally and physically hurting us, I don't think I will ever date…or ever get married…_

_Spider did stuff to me that was so horrible that it should never be mentioned, I remember…being dragged, literately, into this…this, bunker thing that wasn't far from where I was before._

_I could hear Nick calling my name; actually, screaming my name after Spider left and went back to him._

_I could hear what he was saying, but I couldn't move nor could I speak._

_Tears rolled down the sides of my face, the pain was unreal. _

_I listened; I heard Nick standing up to Spider, what he didn't know…was that I was only twenty feet away._

_It was night fall when I finally got the strength to crawl to Nick, Spider was asleep…for now, and Nick was chained to one of the trees. I slowly crawled behind the tree, and I whispered as quietly as I can. So quiet I was afraid that Nick wouldn't hear me._

_But Nick did hear me, he got excited and he woke up Spider accidentally. _

_That, well, that's how this all happened. Nick's shot and I'm severally injured._

_I can't complain, it won't matter anymore…the pain will all go away any time now, soon, I know…we'll die._

_Obviously God said that our time is up, Nick is okay with it all. He's telling me that it's okay and that I shouldn't be moving around and trying to help him. I think he knows we're going to die._

_I don't mean to sound depressing but, that's how I feel._

Chapter Twenty: Rescue Me

Two days later

The others searched, all of them, including Lex. Eric swung his flashlight over his shoulder and cupped his hands to his mouth, "EMILY!! NICK!!"

Daley looked over a few trees, "I can't see anything," She mumbled.

Lex peeked through a few bushes, for a few minutes he stayed in one place. And then, he gasped. "GUYS!!"


	21. Chapter 21

Nick moaned in pain, his moaning reminded Emily was the darkest times in her life. The memories were still so fresh, it was like it was yesterday…

"_ERIC!! GET BACK OVER HERE NOW!!" Mr. McGorrill screamed. Eric scrambled to his feet and ran to his room, Emily sunk into the corner of her bedroom wall-she shared a room with Eric-she watched Eric lock the door. He crawled under his bed, but then he looked at Emily. "Get out of here…" He whispered._

_Mr. McGorrill walked upstairs with a golf club, "Eric, open the door." He said quietly._

_Eric hid, "ERIC!! OPEN THE DOOR!!" Their dad screamed. He started to hit the door with the club, creating holes._

_Emily stood up, "Eric, we have to get out of here!" She whispered. Eric shook his head, "We can't…he'll find me anyway…"_

_Emily grabbed her backpack and threw she and Eric's clothes into it, but it was too late…_

_Mr. McGorrill entered the room, outraged, "Eric, show your face! Now!"_

_He got onto the floor and lifted the sheets of Eric's bed, "Gotcha!"_

_He dragged Eric out and pushed him against the wall, "Dad, no please!" Eric pleaded. _

_Emily bit her lip and hid in the closet, covering her ears. The horrific screams from Eric and the pounded from her dad._

_How did her father become such a monster?_

_When Mr. McGorrill finally left, Emily got out of the closet. She gasped, "Eric!" She cried. _

_Her brother lay on the floor, half knocked-out, blood dripped from the side of his lip. _

"_I told you…you-you need to leave…" Eric mumbled. Emily shook her head, "Not without you," She swung her backpack over her shoulder and helped Eric up. He could barely move, his legs went limp and all his weight went on Emily._

_Emily threw the backpack outside and climbed out the window, setting her feet on the roof. "C'mon Eric, use your legs…" Eric got out the window and grabbed onto his sister._

_Emily saw that the latter was still attached to the side of the house, she steadily climbed down with Eric holding onto her. She was afraid she'd slip and fall, but she didn't._

_She got to the ground, grabbed her backpack and they ran to the train station. "We're both getting out of here," She told Eric, sitting on the bench when they got there. Emily pulled out a T-shirt and wiped Eric's face. "I'm so sorry," She whispered._

_Eric looked at the coming train and shook his head, he got to his feet and started to walk._

"_Eric, where are you going?" Emily asked. She was nearly 13, while Eric was 14. Emily realized where Eric was going, Eric headed for the train tracks. He stood in the middle and faced the train that was coming. _

_Emily stood up, "Eric!" She didn't believe that Eric would do what she thought he'd do. "ERIC!!"_

_The train came in sight, the lights shined bright. Eric laughed sickly, "ERIC!!" Emily screamed._

_Eric's laugh turned into a frown, he realized what he was doing. He ran off the tracks before it was too late, Emily was shaken, "Oh my God…"_

_The sounds started to fade, the train horn blew, but she couldn't hear anything. "Emily…" Her name was being called, "Emily,"_

"EMILY!" Emily opened her eyes, sweat dripped from her face. Her vision was blurred; she could see Eric leaning over her. "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily shook her head, what had happened?

The others had found Nick and Emily, "She has a fever," Eric announced.

"How did they-Nick's shot," Joe said.

Jackson looked at Eric, "Emily was saying your name, why?"

Eric knew why, he remembered the train incident, but he didn't want to bring up the past.

"I don't know," He answered.

Emily shook her head, "Watch out…dad's coming!" She moaned. Eric closed his eyes and looked down.

Jackson grabbed Eric's arm, "What's going on? Your dad is coming?"

Eric ripped away from Jackson, "I don't want to talk about it okay?"

Eric bent down and lifted Emily up, Jackson lifted the back of Eric's shirt. Revealing the scars and bruises.

"I knew it," Jackson said. Eric slapped Jackson's hand, "No you didn't know! It's none of your business!"

Jackson backed off, "There's obviously something your not telling us, did your dad beat you?"

Eric turned around so his back was facing Jackson, "It's not like that,"

"It's what I see," Jackson told him, "Your dad, if that's who did that to you, then…he's a bad guy."

"I said I don't want to TALK ABOUT IT!!" Eric screamed.

Nathan looked at Eric, "Wait, I've noticed the bruises before…but Emily said you just fell down the stairs…all the time. Stop lying, Eric."

"I'm not going to tell!!"

"Nick's not breathing!"


	22. Chapter 22

Joe and Kevin ran to Nick, "NO!!"

"Eric! Tell us!" Jackson shouted. Eric shook his head, "Never!"

"Guys!" Melissa cried. Jackson got in Eric's face, "This is serious Eric, you can't keep this a secret!"

"I can and I will,"

"Guys,"

"This is so confusing!" Taylor whined, Nathan looked at Eric. "Did your dad beat Emily too?"

"He didn't beat anyone!"

"Somebody did!" Jackson yelled. Nathan took Emily away from Eric, and Jackson grabbed Eric's shirt. "Tell us or I'll make you tell us!"

Eric's eyes widened, "Stop it!!" He shouted.

"GUYS!!" Melissa and Lex screamed.

"Your fricken scaring me Jackson," Eric cried. "Don't touch me!"

Nathan looked at Lex and Melissa, "What?"

"Look," Lex said. They looked, it was the others. "Abby! Jory, Ian! You're alive!"

"Who are they?"

"Their the rescue team!" Ian said. Melissa and Taylor screamed and cried.

"We found the others," One of the rescuers said through his walkie-talkie.

"Two are injured,"

"Wow, this is so sudden," Daley muttered. This was the end, they were getting rescued. And just in time too, a plane appeared shortly.

Jackson looked down and frowned, he saw what was going on with Eric, but his friend refused to tell.

"Fine, have it your way Eric…"

AIRPLANE

"He's still not breathing!" The paramedic in the plane shouted. Joe looked up, "NO!" Kevin grabbed his arm, "Joseph…please,"

"Wait, we got something!"

In the other plane, things weren't going well either.

"Control him!" The pilot shouted at Jackson, Eric was out of control. Something in his brain ticked, and Jackson had started it.

"IT'S MY LIFE!! DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!!" Eric screamed.

Eric grabbed Jackson and threw him to the floor, Jackson looked up, "Eric, calm down!"

"Shut up! You calm down! It's painful! It hurts, you know! Everyday, I used to get the crap beaten out of me!"

Jackson stood up, "I know what it's like, it sucks doesn't it?"

Tears sprang from Eric's eyes, although he tried to hold it in.

Jackson put his hand on his shoulder, unsure of the moment.

Eric started to cry, he sprang forward and hugged Jackson.

"I wish I can forgive my sister, I took it out on her!" Eric cried.

Jackson didn't know what to feel, it felt pretty awkward, to be exact, he'd never been hugged before in years.

"It's okay, I'm sure she'll forgive you!"

"I'm just as bad as my dad!!"

Jackson looked at Eric, "No your not!"

"Yes I am!" Eric whined. "I used to slap my sister, just like my dad would!"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you for that!"

Chapter twenty-one: Home.

(Yes, a little Eric/Jackson moment, don't worry. Nothing is weird. O.O.)


	23. Chapter 23

Nathan sat down next to Daley, "Their gonna die…" She cried, Nathan grabbed her hand and shook his head. "No, their not!"

Daley looked at him and cried on his shoulder, "It's over, the night-mares over!"

Realizing that they were rescued was unreal, it felt amazing!

"I wonder why Eric won't tell us about the bruises on his body," Daley said. Nathan looked at her, stared into her eyes, "Don't worry, Jackson will get it out of him sooner or later."

Daley smiled, Nathan put his hand behind Daley's neck and slowly brought her closer. "I…love you," He said softly, Daley giggled and they kissed.

"Ewe!!" Lex whined, "That's disgusting!"

Daley looked at him, "Lex! We were busy!"

Lex looked at Nathan, "I'm watching you,"

Nathan looked down and laughed, "Little brothers,"

"Yeah," Agreed Daley.

Taylor scooted closer to Eric, who was settling down after Jackson snapped him out of it (the nice way)

"Hi," She said. Fingering her delicate blonde hair, Eric looked at her and turned away, "Hey…" He mumbled.

Taylor frowned, she sighed, "Eric,"

"What?"

"I want to tell you something," Taylor said. Eric turned around, "Okay, shoot."

"I've…I've always loved you, even when I dumped my chili on you in High school. I was only trying to hide my feelings, you know, about you?"

A smile appeared on Eric's face, "Really?"

Taylor nodded, her bright blue eyes widened. "You know, you really turn me on."

This was something Eric never heard before, "I do? I mean…I do?"

"Yup, and I'll show you what happens to me when I'm turned on…" Taylor planted her lips on Eric's and closed her eyes, _hallelujah!! _Eric shouted in his mind, _finally!!_

Melissa looked away from the kissing, Jackson was staring at Abby-wait, he was staring at Abby?

Melissa watched him closely, Abby was giggling, and that was not good.

Jackson was being a flirt, a big one too, why wouldn't he flirt with Melissa?

Melissa felt her heart break into two, as she watched the two flirt with each other.

"Everyone, can you please buckle up, we're landing," The pilot called.

Jackson looked at him, "We there all ready?"

"We're in Jackson California, we needed to land, and the other planes need to get the two kids into the hospital."

"But we live in Los Angeles," Melissa corrected. The pilot shook his head, "There isn't much time for those kids, if we wait any longer, they'll not make it."

Jackson looked concerned, Eric was horrified, "Then stop here! Whatever it takes!"

(Melissa thinks Jackson is falling for another girl…again, and there isn't much time for the two fifteen year olds…)


	24. Chapter 24

The two other planes landed at the nearest hospital, rushing Nick and Emily in.

Joe and Kevin with them, Eric looked out the plane window and closed his eyes. "I'm not there with her," He whispered.

Taylor looked down, "Eric, she'll be okay."

Eric shook his head, "I don't know about that, what if something's wrong right now?"

HOSPITAL

A nurse ran with the paramedics, "We need help! NOW!"

The doctors ran into the hallway, "Someone, I need several blood transfusions for this boy!"

Nick turned his head, his hands shaking. He stared at Emily, who was only a few inches away from him, he reached his hand out and grabbed Emily's, holding onto it tight.

Their hands pulled away, being separated into different emergency rooms.

The surgeons brought out several types of instruments, the nurses tried to put on an oxygen mask on Nick, but he fought it. Weakly pushing it away, unsure of what was going on. His head was swimming, he could barely stay awake, the blinding light above his head.

Slowly, he passed out; from the anesthesia the doctors had given him.

AIRPLANE

The pilot looked over his shoulder, "We're going to the LA airport, the others will get sent there in a day or two."

Eric shook his head, "No way…"

Jackson looked at him, "Eric, they'll be okay! You need to believe that!"

Melissa, Daley and Taylor looked at Eric. "He hasn't looked this pale since his allergic reaction…" Daley muttered.

Melissa shook her head, "This is wrong."

"How?" Asked Abby, Taylor watched Eric slowly. "I don't know,"

Jackson sat down next to the girls, "Eric's afraid that he's turning into his dad."

"The abusive dad?" Asked Abby, Jackson shrugged. "He only has one dad,"

"Why is he afraid?" Asked Taylor, Jackson made sure that Eric was listening and he whispered. "He used to beat Emily like his dad would beat him, Eric realizes the stupidity now."

"Aw…"

2 HOURS LATER: Los Angeles Airport.

"Home!" Everyone called. Jackson got off first, he jumped onto the ground and smiled, "Concrete…"

"I don't ever want to see sand again…" Taylor muttered. She looked up, "Momma! Daddy!"

Eric was last to get out of the plane, his eyes searched for his Grandma, but she was no where in sight.

"I think that's your dad," Jackson said, pointing at a man wearing an orange jumpsuit, a straw hat and he was standing in between to police men.

Eric hid behind Jackson, "That's him…damn!"

"Eric, he's not going to kill you!" Jackson reassured.

Eric thumped the back of Jackson's head, "You don't know who he is!"

"C'mon Eric, he's out of prison to see you."

"More like beat me up again, I can't trust him."

"Eric," Jackson said, pulling him in front of him. "How long are you going to let your past eat you alive? Your old man is standing right there, to get a chance to see his kid again, and your denying him that chance."

Eric shook his head, "I don't know, Jackson, did your dad beat your pants off and only want to beat you more?"

Jackson took a minute and then sighed, "More than you know, he…my dad, he was come after me with a knife. My mom was already in jail, so I was left with an ax murderer…he killed my sister. And I was next, I watched him…he made me watch him stab Alice…I hate him so much!"

Eric looked down, "Dude, I-I'm sorry. I had no right to complain about how bad my dad is…and not knowing how evil your dad is."

Jackson nodded, "It's okay, just do your dad a favor, just say 'hi'!"

Eric sighed, "Alright," He took a deep breath and straightened his hat, he walked closer to his father.

"Dad…" He said. Mr. McGorrill looked up, "Eric." A smile appeared on his face, Eric stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hi," He whispered, feeling a lump in his throat, this was hard for him.

"I heard about the crash, are you okay? Is Emily okay?" Asked Mr. McGorrill, Eric closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No…she's in the hospital, somewhere in California, she's…she'll be okay."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, we found them nearly dead somewhere." Eric explained.

"Them? Who else was with her?"

"Uh…a friend,"

Mr. McGorrill lowered his head, "I know I haven't been a good father for you guys, I shouldn't have done what I've done. And…I want you to know that I'm sorry, I truly am."

Eric breathed heavily, "Dad, you hurt me…a lot, that'll stick with me forever. You know, I…I almost killed myself the day you beat me with your golf club." He whispered. "I stood in the middle of those train tracks, waiting for that train to kill me. That's how hard your hurt me."

Mr. McGorrill nodded, "Eric, I'm so sorry…as you know, I'm already paying for what I've done,"

Eric's lower lip quivered, he sprang forward and hugged his dad, sobbing.

Jackson watched, his dad was long gone, no one would know where he was.

And did it matter? As far as Jackson knew, his dad could already be dead, the electric chair was only a step away from him.

For so long, Jackson thought he'd end up in the same spot, but he tried hard not to end up that way.

Watching the others, for Jackson, reunite with their families was even harder.

Eric walked back to him a few minutes later, "You know, thanks for making me talk to my dad." Eric mumbled.

Jackson half-smiled, "Yeah, I um…I saw,"

Eric wondered what was going on with Emily and Nick…then he realized that before everything happened to them, that Nick did love Emily, and Emily loved him back.

And all Eric did was ruin it, ruin their love. But, Eric thought that because the Jonas Brothers were famous, that once Nick got better that he'd go back to his busy life and forget all about Emily.

Which could happen, but Eric didn't want his sister in that kind of relationship, not now…not ever.


	25. Chapter 25

HOSPITAL

The next day

"How are they?" Asked Joe, as he twirled his ring between his fingers, the doctor shrugged. "They were seriously injured, we're transferring them to the most best hospital in L.A. We'll get your brother there safely,"

"What about Emily?" Asked Kevin, the doctor looked back. "I'm not in authority for her, there's no one to sign that's related to her. Unless someone signs these papers, we can't fly her."

Joe sighed, "Her brother is in L.A. There is no one to sign,"

"Then she'll have to stay here,"

Joe looked at Kevin and Kevin looked back at him, "Doctor, her brother will be devastated!"

"That's not my problem," The doctor said as he left, "Nancy, pull out the flight papers, bring out two copies, incase Mr. or Mrs. McGorrill show up."

The nurse behind the counter pulled out two pieces of paper, Joe eyed them. "Your not thinking of doing what I think your going to do," Kevin whispered.

Joe nodded, "Hand me your hat," Kevin handed Joe his hat, and Joe put it on, and tucked his hair in.

"Watch and learn," He walked over to the lady and smiled, "Hello, I'm Joseph Jonas, Emily McGorrill's cousin. Her mother called and said she couldn't make it, so she told me to sign the slip for her."

The lady smiled and handed him a pen, Joe looked back at his older brother and smiled. Kevin stared dumbfounded, "Thank you, ma'am." Joe said.

Kevin slapped his arm, "There is no way that that doctor will believe that!"

"He will…"

Nick opened his eyes, he moaned, the pain in his chest pounded.

He slowly turned his head, he saw Emily in the bed next to him.

Nick almost didn't recognize her, she was bandaged, a lot, _wow…she must have been more injured than I thought… _

A doctor walked into the room, "Ah, you're awake, that's good."

Nick looked at him, "What happened to Emily?"

"She was bleeding uncontrollably; things didn't go so well on the operating table. I guess I shouldn't say that to the boyfriend…"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, because I don't want to hear that…will she be okay?"

"Only time can tell," The doctor looked at his chart, and sighed, "Honestly, no one knows if she'll be okay."

"I…I think this guy raped her." Nick said. The doctor raised an eyebrow, "What guy?"

"He's still on the island, he's an escaped prisoner."

"Likely story, 'dude' I think the medicine is just making you loopy,"

Nick shook his head, "I know what I saw, he hurt her!"

"Did you see him actually rape her?"

"No…"

"You don't have proof, kid, she's just in shock!"

"Don't do that! I know I'm right! I saw him, he shot me! He abused my girl-my best friend…"

The doctor stared at him, "Ah, I see, you love her. What would happen if I touched your girlfriend in a bad way, would you get mad?"

Nick opened his mouth, "Yeah I would! What are you trying to do, because it's not cool!"

The doctor rubbed his gray-haired chin and looked at Emily, "I came all the way from L.A. to check on you," He eyed Nick, he was playing with Nick's head.

He extended his arm and started for Emily's chest, Nick sat up. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh, what will you do? Call the cops?"

Nick nodded quickly, "What's your name?"

The doctor shrugged, "I don't know, I'm too stupid to remember."

The glare on Nick's face told the doctor that he'd better stop and tell him, "Greg…Greg House,"

Greg glided his hand over Emily's shoulder; his eyes darted at Nick, whose hands were shaking in rage.

"I told you not to touch her!!"

Greg raised his hands, "I'm supposed to touch her, I'm a doctor!"

"You're a poser!" Nick accused. Greg looked at his heart monitor, which was raising higher and higher.

Something was up, apparently Dr. House had clicked something in Nick's head.

Greg looked at Nick, and touched Emily's leg, just to see what would happen.

"Don't touch her! How many times do I have to say that! Help!! Someone help!!"

Dr. House finally gave up and left the room; he grabbed his cell phone and called the LA hospital.

"Forman, please, for God's sake, put the phone on speaker, this is about the two kids we're shipping to the hospital. That's better, okay, listen, I'm angry with the boy, he's…protective of his girlfriend."

"It doesn't look like they're together." Forman said.

"Pa-lease, I watched this kid closely. He says that some prisoner raped his girlfriend, but he may be lying, he could have just said that to cover up the dirty little secrets he has."

"The kid is fifteen!" Dr. Carmon said on the other line.

"Fifteen is the worst year, do you know how many girls get knocked up at fifteen?"

"Shut up, House. The boy is shot, the girl is beaten half to death, I seriously disbelieve this kid is a pervert."

"Oh stop taking his side, well anyway, I took a little test. I kept touching the girls arm and leg, and the boy was freaking out-it was hilarious, you should have seen have seen how high his blood pressure went up."

"House! You could have killed him!" Forman shouted.

House laughed, "Yeah right, he's fine, whoops, have to go, the planes are awaiting."

House hung up and rolled his eyes, "Backstabbers…"

(Okay, I don't know why I put House into the story, oh, I know now, I just watched House. Please, please, please! R&R!!)


	26. Chapter 26

Eric stood outside his grandma's front door; a smile grew on his face as he knocked on the door. He was finally home, "Grandma, its Eric! Please open the door!" Eric called.

No one answered, Eric twisted the door knob, but it was locked.

Eric looked through the windows, all the furniture was covered in white sheets.

His eyebrows narrowed, a black car drove into the drive way. "Can I help you?" A tall lady asked as she got out of her car.

Eric nodded, "Is there a reason why my grandma's house is locked and no one is home?"

The lady took of her sunglasses and handed him a packet of papers, "Your grandma has passed on, I am terribly sorry."

The lady pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started to smoke, Eric stared at her.

"Do you wanna a smoke?" She asked. Eric backed away, "No thanks…I'm 16, and I have asthma…"

Now both of his grandparents were gone, his dad is in prison, his mom was some where in Phoenix.

"Ah crap, now I have to call the child services…do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Eric's eyes widened, "I…I have a sister…but she's in the hospital right now…"

The woman told Eric to stay near the car while she made a few phone calls, about ten minutes later another black car showed up.

Eric's hands started to shake, he knew what was going to happen, Eric broke into a run and ran down the street.

"Hey!!" The woman screamed. Eric didn't look back, Eric swore several times.

He looked back for a few seconds; the cars were coming for him.

He'd seen this on TV, the social workers are just going to say, "We're just trying to help you!" Yeah right! What part is the helping?

Eric saw Jackson and Nathan walked down the side-walk, Jackson looked at him. "Eric! What the hell?" Clearly, Jackson thought, that Eric was running from something.

Jackson and Nathan chased after him, "Eric!!" Nathan called.

"What's going on??"

Eric tripped over a rock and fell face-first onto the street, "PETE!! LOOK OUT!!"

The lady screamed in the car, Pete, the driver slammed his breaks.

"Louise!! You scared me!" Pete shouted. Louise stared at him, "You could have killed the kid!"

Pete and Louise jumped out the car and ran to Eric, "Are you okay kid?"

Eric rolled onto his back, "My nose!!" Pete bent down to check out his nose, "Ah! Don't touch it!"

Blood trickled down Eric's nose, "Where are you going to take me?" Eric asked. Pete looked back at Louise and looked back at Eric, "We're taking you to Children Hall, until we can find you a foster family."

Jackson recognized Pete, his old social worker, Jackson ran behind a giant tree.

Nathan looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Don't let that guy see me, or I'll be in Juvie Hall…again,"

Pete pulled Eric up and pulled out a handkerchief, "It'll be alright son, get in the car."

Nathan gasped, "Their taking Eric,"

Jackson looked strange for a minute, "Foster care…"

--Los Angeles Hospital--

_Emily tossed and turned, finally she opened her eyes. A man appeared, he looked familiar, too familiar. _

_It was an Indian man, long braids, dark skin, and he was looking straight at Emily. _

"_Dad…?" She asked. _

_Her father stared at her, "Stay away from that boy," He said. His lips thinned, he walked up to Nick and grabbed his arm, twisting it._

_Nick let out screams of pain, Emily cried and screamed at her dad to stop, but he didn't._

"_Dad! STOP!! STOP IT!!" Emily screamed._

"Emily, Emily are you okay? Do something!" Nick shouted at the doctors, Emily turned her head side to side.

"Emily, it's okay! It's just a dream!" Nick whispered. Emily shot up, breathing hard, sweat dripping from her face.

"Hold on," One of the doctors said, he pulled out a flashlight and pointed it at Emily's eye.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, the doctor put away his flashlight. "Nothing, I thought I saw something."

"Does anyone know what's causing these sick, evil hallucinations?" Asked Dr. House, Nick turned around. "You!"

--Melissa--

Melissa's thoughts

_Home, home sweet home, well…no, it's not sweet at all!_

_I think Jackson's falling in love with Abby! But I don't know for sure if he loves her, but he told me that he loved me!_

_I should have known that this would happen, but my instincts told me to just…stay in love with him._

_Damn instincts, now Jackson hadn't even said one thing to me, it's all about the issue with Eric's father, and Nick and Emily._

Jackson ran past her, causing Melissa to fall down.

"Jackson!" She called. Jackson turned around, "Melissa, sorry, I can't talk right now! Big problems! I'll explain later!"

Melissa was dumb-founded, why was Jackson running, was it-it couldn't be, was he running from the cops?

Melissa stood up, "Jackson! Where are you going?"

Jackson hung a left and went down Paterson Street.

And that was where Melissa was heading; she was going to follow him.

Taylor looked out her window, she saw Jackson running like a fool, and Melissa running after him. What was going on?

"Hey!" She shouted.

She slipped on her shoes and ran outside, "What's going on!? Melissa? Jackson! Anybody!?"

Jackson came at a deadline-a fence-this was so familiar to his past. He jumped up and grabbed onto the fence, slowly he climbed over the edge.

"Melissa! Stay there! I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?"

"Children's Hall,"


End file.
